


In For A Penny

by A_M_Kelley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullying, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: In a way, it made Eddie wish Henry was taunting him instead. Henry would just beat him up and leave. Henry was predictable like that. But with Patrick, there was no telling what would come of this, though Eddie had a sneaking suspicion.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak, Victor Criss/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	In For A Penny

Eddie was just coming out of Mr. Keene's drugstore when he was stopped by a shout coming from the alleyway.

"Hey!"

 _Shit! This is the last thing I need._ Eddie pivots to look down the alley and sees none other than Patrick Hockstetter and Victor Criss.

"What?" Eddie answers back despite his better judgement.

"Come 'ere a second," says Patrick.

"Why?"

"I wanna ask you somethin'."

Like the absolute moron he is, Eddie finds himself walking towards the two older boys who jeer and nudge each other as the small boy approaches. Vic and Patrick are whispering amongst themselves when Eddie finally reaches the two scheming boys. Though Eddie does keep his distance if only by a few feet.

"So, me and Vic here have a bet going and we need your help settling it once and for all," Patrick tells him.

"Okay…"

"How'd you break your arm? 'Cus Vic thinks you fell off your bike, but I think you broke it from jacking off too much," Patrick mocks, snickering as Eddie becomes flustered.

"Come on, Patrick. You're gonna embarrass the poor little _loser_ ," Vic offers in a bored tone, though there is a faint smirk on his face.

"You can't break your arm from jacking off," Eddie pipes up, blushing.

"Oh? Know from experience, do ya?" Patrick teases.

"No, I'm just not an idiot," Eddie blabs before he can stop himself.

"Hear that Patrick? Kaspbrak just called you an idiot," Vic instigates, arms crossed over his chest.

"That's rich coming from a pipsqueak virgin," Patrick berates, grinning from ear to ear as he steps closer to Eddie. "I bet you don't even know what sex is, let alone masturbating."

Vic and Patrick then circle Eddie, getting on either side of the small boy to close in around him. He could try pushing past them, but even using all of his strength to do so wouldn't be enough. Not with his broken arm. There's no hope of getting away. He was trapped.

"I know what sex is," Eddie proclaims as he's backed up against the brick wall.

And it's kind of the truth. Eddie knew about that stuff from Richie running his mouth, he just didn't like thinking too much about it because sex and masturbation meant disgusting germs and Eddie wanted no part of it. The one time he tried to masturbate, he could barely bring himself to finish and when he did he screamed in horror at the end result. You could imagine his embarrassment when his mother barged in and Eddie had to come up with some dumb excuse about having a nightmare, all while he was sticky and gross.

"Really? 'Cus you don't look so sure," Vic points out when he notices how pale the boy's become. "Do you even touch your dick when you pee? Or do you sit on the toilet like a girl?"

This causes a laugh to erupt out of Patrick who seems to be taking pleasure in Vic humiliating Eddie. Vic was more quiet and stoic when it came to the Bowers gang bullying kids at school, but he seemed completely different. Maybe it was because they had the privacy of the alley. Maybe Vic was trying to impress Patrick. Either way, Eddie was blushing now. His face was aflame with humiliation as the two older boys snickered at his expense. In a way, it made Eddie wish Henry was taunting him instead. Henry would just beat him up and leave. Henry was predictable like that. But with Patrick, there was no telling what would come of this, though Eddie had a sneaking suspicion.

"Nah, he probably wears diapers and gets his _mommy_ to powder his ass," Patrick ridicules, nudging Victor with an elbow.

"I don't wear diapers! And I know what masturbation is!" Eddie argues, becoming flustered by the constant teasing and laughing.

The laughter dies down the moment Eddie speaks up and both older boys slowly turn their attention towards Eddie like he just cursed their families. Eddie licks his lips nervously and backs up until his back hits the grimy brick wall behind him. Patrick and Vic cage him in by leaning closer to Eddie and placing an arm on either side of his head. Eddie vaguely wonders if this is what it feels like to be thrown into a den of wolves.

" _Knowing_ what it is is a lot different than actually _doing_ it," Patrick states plainly, leaning down to look Eddie directly in the eye.

"You know how to do it, don't you?" Vic eggs on, drawing Eddie's attention to him for a split second.

"Of course I do," Eddie replies; heart pounding.

"Then show us."

" _What?_ "

"Show us how you do it," Vic echoes.

"I'm not in the mood," Eddie mumbles, turning his face away from Patrick.

Patrick grabs him underneath the chin and forces eye contact once again. There's something fathomless in Patrick's eyes, like there's just _nothing_ inside him. Like he's completely empty. It's in that moment when Eddie decides that Patrick is the scariest of all of them. His lame excuses will get him nowhere. He can't plead to Patrick's sympathy, because he has none. Patrick was going to get his way and Vic was going to help.

"Me and Vic here can help you with that," Patrick tells him, grinning like a crocodile. "Isn't that right Vic?"

"Shouldn't be too hard. I could breathe on it and he'd probably come in his pants," Vic concurs in a snide remark.

"Why don't we find out?" Patrick says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Before Eddie can protest, Patrick has his hand on him. Long, bony fingers cup the front of his shorts and the heel of Patrick's hand grinds down into his groin, making Eddie gasp. The smaller boy doesn't know what to do and freezes on the spot as Patrick gropes him. Eddie's hands shoot up, flirting with the idea of pushing Patrick away, but the attempt is abandoned when Patrick begins to move his palm over his genitals. Much to his utter shame, Eddie's body can't help but perk up at the deceptively tender caress. Eddie's toes curl within his shoes until his feet cramp as he tries to will his body to behave, but it's a losing battle.

"He's already hard as a rock," Patrick mocks with a chortle.

Patrick's hand pulls away and Eddie's thinks that's the end of that, but his moment of reprieve is cut short when the blonde reaches down to feel Eddie up for himself. Vic's hand traces the outline of the small bulge, squeezing it a little to elicit soft noises out of Eddie. The smaller boy's cock twitches and he lets out a whimper much to his dismay. Vic barks out a laugh when he sees Eddie's face turn an embarrassing shade of pink, but relents his groping in favor of watching Eddie's hips try to seek out more contact.

"What'd I tell you? He looks like he's about ready to burst," Vic reiterates, somewhat amused and unimpressed at the same time.

"He's cute when he squirms," Patrick comments idly, reaching out to play with Eddie's hair. Eddie finally gets some confidence and slaps Patrick's hand away, making Patrick giggle and smile madly. "Ooh, we got a feisty one here."

Patrick grabs Eddie's face in one hand and pushes him up against the wall until he hears his head thud. His other hand drops back down between Eddie's legs and gropes him roughly. Eddie lets out this squeaky gasp that really pleases Patrick and Vic, and the confidence to stand up for himself slowly drains away as he twitches pathetically under Patrick's grasp. Eddie's body relaxes as he resigns himself to his fate. Patrick notices this and teases him for it.

"Aw, come on. Don't give up that easily," Patrick whines, though his facial features would say otherwise.

"Looks like he'd rather play rough with us than to be roughed up himself. Hardly seems fair," Vic tsks with a shake of his head.

 _Fair? There's one of me and two of you_ , Eddie wants to shout, but Patrick squeezes his dick and he swoons. Eddie falls forward slightly only to be caught under the arm by Vic.

"Easy tiger. Can't have you passing out before the fun can really start," Patrick snickers, letting go of Eddie to help Vic prop him up against the wall. "You still have to show us what you know."

"I'm not gonna jack off in front of you guys, in broad daylight, in a dirty alley," Eddie declares in a last ditch effort to talk his way out of the situation.

"That's not gonna be a problem," Patrick assures, licking his lips.

Eddie looks up at Patrick and then to Vic and his eyes inevitably drift downwards as his peripheral vision spots something amiss. He sees the outline of their bulges and he finally catches wind as to what the older boys were implying. _Shit._

The smaller boy stands there, gawking in awe as Patrick and Vic both step forward and undo their flies. He can't keep his eyes off of their long slender fingers working diligently to pull the tab of their zippers down so they can whip out their dicks. And when they do, Eddie feels as though he might faint. Here he is, standing in the middle of a filthy alleyway with pedestrians walking back and forth constantly and two older boys crowding him against a wall with their dicks out. Eddie isn't sure if he's going to pass out or throw up or both at this point, but through divine intervention (if you can really call it that) he manages to not lose his shit entirely.

"Go on, then. Show us how you masturbate," Patrick insists, putting his hands on his hips as his cock stands at attention.

He just stares, unable to move or talk or do much of anything besides breathe. He looks at their cocks and he can't help but feel overcome with a filthy longing to indulge himself. He can feel his dick leaking within his shorts just _thinking_ about all the terrible, disgusting things two boys like Patrick and Vic could do to him with those things between their legs. His mini nervous breakdown is cut short when he feels a slap grace the side of his face, snapping out of it just in time to see Vic's hand pulling back from the sudden, yet somewhat gentle, blow.

"Quit daydreaming and do it. _Now_ ," Vic demands in a firm tone you would never suspect he was capable of.

Eddie hangs his head down, swallows, and reaches his hands out slowly; you'd think he was sentenced to death row with such a crestfallen expression. He closes his eyes at the last second, just as his fingers come into contact with soft, feverish skin. The sudden presence of them makes Eddie want to recoil and quickly run away so he can wash his hands of the whole situation, but he's too scared to turn back now; knowing what Patrick would do to him if he stopped. _In for a penny, in for a pound._

Eventually, Eddie musters up the willpower to wrap his hand around both Patrick's and Vic's dick, though the cast on his right arm makes it hard to form a nice comfortable grip along Patrick's cock. Either way, when Eddie's finally brave enough to open up his eyes he sees that both boys are satisfied and starts to stroke after some additional coaxing on Patrick's part. It makes his stomach turn initially, but Eddie becomes oddly encouraged when they both begin to make these pleased little hums of approval.

The feeling of touching another guy's dick, let alone two at the same time, is both nauseating and exciting. Gross in the sense that Eddie has no idea how many germs they might be carrying, but arousing in the way it makes him feel somewhat _empowered_ , for lack of a better word. Every time Patrick or Vic moans, Eddie's brain reminds him that what he's doing is making them feel good. _He's_ the one causing those noises to spill past their lips and the affirmation of that makes his dick twitch proudly in his shorts. It's really the only thing that helps him get through the whole debacle.

They feel so hot and hard and slippery all at once that Eddie truly has to marvel at how strangely satisfying the sensation is. He can feel them pulsing in his hands as he strokes them awkwardly, never fully certain if what he's doing is good enough but reassured nonetheless whenever Patrick groans _fuck_ under his breath and Vic's hips stutter forward. Eddie even distantly picks up on them talking amongst themselves from time to time. Mostly Vic asking if Patrick wants to switch hands on account of Eddie's cast, only to have Patrick claiming that he likes the _friction_.

Eddie wonders if that's because Patrick likes seeing people suffer. _He's probably getting off on this, pretending like he's the one who broke my arm and then making me let him fuck my hand connected to said arm._ Or perhaps Eddie was reading too much into it on purpose to occupy his mind from the reality of the situation. The reality being that he was giving Patrick and Vic awkward handjobs in a dirty alley and was secretly getting off on it, judging by how much precome had soaked the inside of his underwear in the process.

In the midst of all these new feelings and sensations, Eddie stopped to take in just how big Patrick and Vic felt in his hands. Sure, Eddie was still quite small in comparison, but it didn't change the fact that the two bullies were huge. Each time his hand stroked along their cocks it felt as if they had traveled a mile (a little bit of an exaggeration, but Eddie was overwhelmed by the sheer size, nevertheless). The size of his hands were nothing compared to the surface area of two nearly fully grown boys.

This torment and humiliation went on for what seemed like an eternity. Eddie's stroking technique, though quite underdeveloped and awkward at first, slowly became bolder and confident the more he did it. The angle was weird but he started twisting his hands on each upstroke, getting Vic to double over slightly and jerk his hips. Patrick, on the other hand, seemed to like it whenever Eddie's cast rubbed against the tip of his cock roughly. He'd hiss through his teeth and then let out a deliciously filthy moan when the pressure was lifted.

Eventually, Eddie had managed to get into a rhythm they both enjoyed and just rolled with it. By the end of it, Vic and Patrick were doing most of the work by pumping their hips into Eddie's small fists. It was a miracle that no one had caught them, because neither boy was actively trying to be discreet at this point. They simply operated on one brain cell and that brain cell was screaming at them for sweet, sweet release. And then it came. Literally.

Before Eddie knew what hit him, Patrick and Vic were simultaneously reaching their climax by _his_ hands. The crescendo took so much out of them that they both staggered in closer to Eddie, causing their release to squirt all over Eddie's exposed shins. It made the smaller boy flinch and, miraculously, he didn't throw up even though he really wished he would have just so he can pretend that he didn't enjoy it. What dribbled out afterwards coated his fingers and soaked into his cast, forever a reminder of just how filthy this whole incident was.

And then Patrick and Vic promptly put themselves back into their pants and Eddie figures that'd be the end of it; Patrick even starts to walk away when Vic calls him back.

"Hey, Patrick. What should we do about this?" Vic inquires, gesturing to the prevalent hard on trapped inside Eddie's shorts.

By now, Eddie is completely flushed from head to toe, covered in come, and feeling like a gutter, but none of this was enough to stifle his own arousal. If anything, much to his shame, it turned Eddie on even more. Patrick saw this and approached Eddie once again, craning his head to look Eddie in the eye as hair fell into his face.

"All this excitement going on I nearly forgot about the most important part," says Patrick. The tall boy licks his lips and he relishes in the innocence portrayed within Eddie's big brown eyes. He shoots Vic a sideways glance as Eddie cowers before him and smirks. "Vic, why don't you do the honors?"

Then, without hesitation, Vic reaches out and cups Eddie's cock through his shorts and begins to rub his palm over the small column of hard flesh. Eddie squirms and cries out, having been gushing precome this entire time, only to come within seconds of Vic groping him. He goes weak in the knees as his orgasm hits him and Eddie's cheeks burn with humiliation as his underwear is flooded with his sticky release. Equally as embarrassing is the fact that he's moaning and whimpering pathetically as Vic palms him even as he becomes overstimulated.

" _Christ_ , he makes such pretty sounds. Makes me wish we would've fucked him instead," Vic comments as he lets go of Eddie.

"Next time," Patrick vows with an ominous giggle.

They both rejoice with a hearty laugh and leave Eddie to wallow in his shame all alone in a dirty alley covered in sticky bodily fluids. But even as Eddie finally feels himself begin to dry heave as the sudden realization of what happened starts to set in, he can't quite get himself to throw up. He feels too exhausted and numb from humiliation to care about self preservation anymore. It didn't matter anyway. There was no one around for him to prove a point to other than himself, but what good would that do? It would just be a lie to save face. Patrick's departing words echo in his head and his stomach flutters shamefully.

Despite wanting to feel thoroughly disgusted with himself, Eddie can't help but long for _next time_ and all the anticipation that comes along with it.


End file.
